


Coprolalia (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape一丝不苟地告诉Lupin自己究竟爱他什么</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coprolalia (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coprolalia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54025) by islandsmoke. 



 

**口头攻略**

 

 

Title: Coprolalia

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Genres: PWP

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Dirty talk

 

**Summary:**

Snape tells Lupin exactly what he likes about him.

 

**Notes:**

This scene was written to go with [**karasu_hime**](http://karasu-hime.insanejournal.com/)'s brilliant pic from LMoM, [Coprolalia](http://community.livejournal.com/pervy_werewolf/518199.html#cutid1): Getting aroused from obscene or vulgar language. Thanks to [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.insanejournal.com/) for beta help.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://users.insanejournal.com/_smoke_/14981.html>

 

 

授权：

 

You may translate 'Coprolalia' if you wish, and I'll have to look up that fic by Phantom; I'm not familiar with it.

 

Thanks for all your work!

 

Happy reading,

~smoke

 

 

摘要：

Snape一丝不苟地告诉Lupin自己究竟爱他什么

 

 

某鱼注：

因为YQ上那篇没有完结的Snack翻译Velvet Tongue去爬过了原文，又刚好无意中看到smoke写了类似的Snupin，所以去讨了翻译授权

 

 

 

=== Coprolalia 口头攻略===

 

 

 

当Lupin感觉到一双手悄悄从背后环住自己时，他才刚刚脱掉鞋袜，扯下衬衫，正在解牛仔裤的腰带。即使欲拒还迎小小反抗了一下，狼人还是禁不住偷偷微笑。

 

“Ah——Severus。我都不知道你在这儿，只是打算吃晚饭前去冲个凉。”

 

“我想和你 _聊聊_ 。”平滑醇美的嗓音响在耳畔。（I want to _talk_ to you）

 

“Mmmm。”Lupin向后靠上他的爱人，注意到Snape也没有穿衬衫。“你知道我最喜欢你的声音了，不过能不能等我洗完澡再说？或者，没准儿，你想要一起来？”

 

Snape拨开略长的金褐色发梢，轻舔敏感的后颈。“我想谈谈 _关于_ 你的事。”（I wanted to talk _about_ you）

 

“我？”Lupin试图转身，但Snape紧紧箍住他，两手打着圈轻抚狼人的胸腹，将范围精确控制在腰际以上。

 

“我不觉得自己有经常告诉你，我是多么爱你的身子，还有你用它做的那些，以及 _我_ 在上面做的那些美妙的事情。”

 

Lupin微微晃了晃，Snape则小口小口咬啮他的脖颈。

 

“我明白你不太喜欢自己的身体。你觉得它太消瘦，而且伤痕累累。”修长手指描画着其中一道疤痕，“但是我爱它，爱你的伤疤，爱你的所有，因为这一切都显示了你的力量和勇气。我爱那种，我们两人完美契合的亲密。”魔药教授声音更加低沉，“另外，我爱它对我做出 _回应_ 的样子。”

 

“Severus……”

 

“安静。”Snape的音调游离在某种边缘，“我可是正在 _努力_ 诱惑你呢。”

 

“哦。”Lupin轻笑着放松下来，“倘若那样的话，”狼人仰头枕在Snape肩上，抬起一只手揉捏自己的乳尖。

 

“不，不要。”魔药教授温热的呼吸扫过Lupin耳根，同时握住他的手阻止动作继续，并且让狼人的脑袋更加向后靠。“不许碰自己。我打算一个字一个字告诉你我是多么喜欢干你，但是你能做的事情只有乖乖听着。”

 

Lupin呻吟一声，拉扯Snape的下身紧紧贴住自己。

 

“没错，你真是太热情了。那么容易勃起，随时准备好 _上床（_ _fuck_ _）_ 。不论在上在下你都爱得要死，喜欢口交也喜欢被用力吸吮。你只是单纯地热衷于和某个人鬼混，而把其他人甩在一边。”

 

“你。”Lupin带着几乎被扼死般的嘶哑，“只有你一个。”

 

“我当然知道。”魔药教授扯下狼人的牛仔裤和短裤，堪堪露出他逐渐硬挺的阴茎。“不过你明白那看上去有多性感么？明白那些都是只为我而存在的么？”继续舔咬Lupin的耳垂，“我喜欢你随时随地为我打开身体。我私人专属的小娼妇（My own private whore），我可以直接贯穿你，你的身子如此了解我，明白它从里到外完完全全属于我，并且欢迎我回到温暖的家。是你包裹住我，知道么？那么柔软，丝绸一般，又那么 _炽热（_ _hot_ _）_ ，上帝啊！你缩紧，不仅 _挤压_ 我，还有我的整个阴茎，这些可是你靠手永远做不来的。”

 

狼人呼吸开始变得急促轻浅。

 

“至于你里面的那个 _地方_ ？蹭着我，吞下我，给我们带来几乎同样的快感，我知道你喜欢它。而且你总是发出那么尖锐不可思议的呻吟，如果我慢慢操你，你就会呜咽着乞求。上帝啊，你用手拼命攥紧床单还有剧烈地喘息翻滚，我爱死你求我的样子了！然后你一股脑儿答应我的所有要求，知道么？你保证每天 _吸_ 我给我口交，早晚两次；你保证好好 _舔_ 我，不放过 _每一寸_ 身体，向我承诺一切，只要我继续操你，把我的阴茎深深插进你的屁股，翘起来 _就像这样_ 。”

 

Lupin慢慢呜咽出声。

 

“我喜欢你四肢着地，摆出原本那只动物的姿势。欣赏你对于猛烈抽插的热爱，你用力向后追逐我的模样。”Snape柔柔笑了，淡淡的呼吸撩拨着狼人的发丝。“上帝啊，你那么喜欢被狠狠地操！有时候我不得不紧紧抓着什么东西稳住自己。你重重撞向我，一边嘟囔一边努力把我更深地吞下去，让一切刺激更狂暴。我喜欢我们阴囊相互拍打的声音，直到觉得它们贴着你的身子再度收紧，于是我就明白你快要高潮了。整个过程几乎是带着 _疼痛的_ ，你那么用力榨干我，火热的屁股不停挤着我的阴茎，让我直接射在你里面。”

 

Lupin已经彻底站不稳了，胯间欲望肿胀充血，十指死死扣进Snape的皮肉。“Severus，拜托……”

 

魔药教授贴着狼人的脖子偷笑，“不过这故事才刚刚讲了一半。我还没告诉你被你上的感觉是多么让人迷恋呢。”

 

褐发巫师模模糊糊发出微弱的啜泣。

 

“看看你，手脚并用抓着我，根本就和那些母狗没两样。你仰头，把脖子送到我嘴边。”指尖轻轻划过Lupin的气管，徘徊在他狂跳不已的颈动脉附近。魔药教授脸凑得那么近，狼人几乎能在他说话时感觉到炽热的气息扫过肌肤。Snape另一只手游动着向下，越过平坦的下腹，描过突出的臀线，在Lupin大腿间撒遍无数火花，紧了紧揽住爱人的手臂，慢慢磨蹭扭动自己的屁股，好让狼人明白他也同样勃起了，并且同样在忍耐。

 

“求你……”破碎的低语，“求求你，Severus，握住我吧。”Lupin挣扎着向后靠上Snape依旧藏在长裤下的硬挺。

 

“那可不行，我的小淫娃（No, my slut）。你将要为了我，在完全不被碰触的情况下高潮并且全部射出来。”湿润的舌沿狼人喉咙细细舔过，留下暧昧闪亮的水痕，然后轻轻啃上绝不瘦弱的肩头。

 

Lupin软软抱怨，却没有反抗。他闭着眼，在爱人怀中全身瘫软，颤栗不已。

 

“娼妇（Whore）。”Snape声音轻柔，“ _我的_ 小娼妇。你操起人来也像那头畜生一样，知道么？简直毫无廉耻；假如我允许，你肯定会当街上了我。一定还记得那次在Hogsmeade吧，你把我拽进窄窄的小巷，包裹行李全都丢进雪地不顾，扯开我的裤子直接吞下我的阴茎。你充满欲望地 _低吼_ ，拼命吮吸恨不得把它拉下来。我可不觉得以前曾经那么快速那么激烈地高潮过，你碾压纯净洁白的新雪，跪在我腿间，冰凉的结晶落在发梢，从喉咙深处嘶声 _咆哮_ 。接着，在你吸干我每一滴精液之后，又把我转过去，扒掉我的长裤——甚至都来不及脱你自己的，只是解开拉链——靠着墙进入我。你的手覆盖住我的，支撑平衡，在我里面 _挺身_ 推挤，研磨，刻下专属的印记，几乎只用抽插的力量就把我托起来。”

 

低沉难耐的嘶吼在Lupin胸中闷响，但他一动不想动。

 

“没错，就像这样。你如同发情的野兽般在光天化日的午后使劲操我，任何人只消回个头就能看到我们。在你射精的时候，狠狠咬了我的脖子，一直在我耳边嘀嘀咕咕。 _是我的。（_ _mine_ _）_ ”

 

“我当然 _是_ 你的。那么那么多次，你压住我，用你罪孽深重的口唇一寸寸把我从头到脚吃干抹净。你用狼人黏糊糊的舌头充满我全身每一处空隙，品尝，舔舐，啃咬，吮吸，是的，我就是属于你的。你是唯一能让我们在那雄伟华丽火烫的动物阴茎下折腾得像对荡妇的人；唯一能让我乞求甚至哀求，希望那粗大的阴茎深深刺穿我灵魂的人。你那么凶狠用力地操我，好像试图把整个人都揉到我里面，试图把我们打碎捣烂最终融为一体。”Snape晃着屁股，轻轻抵住Lupin发抖的身子。“畜牲。”柔软平滑的嗓音低沉几乎听不到，“好好看看你自己。紧紧贴着我，呜咽抱怨，阴茎已经那么硬，忍得快喘不过气了。而且你现在全部渴望就是大干一场，对不对？把我掀翻在地长驱直入，狠狠操我直到你高叫着射精为止。”

 

“Severus。哦上帝啊，Severus……求你……只要……”他在Snape双臂中激荡不已，但男人稳住了他。

 

“绝对不行，我的小淫娃。你这次要在没有碰触的情况下高潮。”

 

Lupin哽着气吞咽一口，“我……我会的……但是请让我在做的时候吸你行么。上帝啊，求求你，拜托，让我 _碰碰_ 你。”

 

“不可以。你必须自己射出来，就像你的本来面目，那肮脏的动物一样。然后，只有在那之后，你才能得到我的阴茎作为奖励。”

 

Lupin紧紧抓住Snape屁股，好像需要将自己举起来似的。狼人脑袋依旧仰枕在魔药教授肩上，随着他急速的喘气前后摆动。

 

“已经很接近了。”丝绸般冰凉柔滑的声音继续，“当你勃起成这样子时，是多么美丽诱人呐。阴茎高高挺直，前端悄悄流泪，为了我而如此 _坚硬_ 。你几乎能感受到它，不是么？几乎能知道把它沉在我身体里是什么滋味。多温暖多紧致啊，我的身子因你才如此 _饥渴_ 。我射精时那么用尽力气哭喊，尽管拼命忍耐，但你永远能撕开我的喉咙释放我的尖叫，就像你把高潮从我身体的禁锢中割裂剥离。”男人两片薄唇压上Lupin颈间。“为我高潮吧，我的狂野爱人。”温柔呢喃飘落成轻细耳语，“为我射出来。”

 

Lupin发出一声尖锐的狂吠，后背弓起，全身痉挛。他双手绝望地揉捏着Snape的臀，男人也紧紧抱住他，同时颤抖地到达巅峰。

 

魔药教授冲褐发巫师遍布颈间徐徐流淌的滚烫汗珠微笑。“我的小淫娃。”

 

随着一声深沉喉音，Lupin转身，把Snape重重压上墙壁，扑上去侵略他的嘴，夺走他的呼吸，唇齿交叠，在他口中继续嘶哑呻吟。

 

险些将爱人吻到不省人事，他单膝跪下，在欲望和渴求双重灼烧里双手扯碎Snape的长裤。阴茎沉甸甸，早已为他准备就绪，那么硬挺，前端渗出的液体被布料磨蹭，拖出长而淫靡的细丝。Lupin张口吞入爱人的全部长度，为他深喉，只用了几秒钟，Snape便高潮了，全身颓然放松，手指纠结扭曲着，在光滑墙壁上来回抓挠。

 

不情愿地放开口中已然疲软的阴茎，Lupin扶住男人脱力却心满意足的身子慢慢坐到地上。结果两人跌在一处，四肢交缠，于是干脆静静躺下，平复气息，紧紧拥抱对方，绝不放手。

 

“那么（So）。”几分钟后Lupin坐起来，揪了揪乱糟糟的头发。

 

“于是（So）。”Snape舒舒服服闭眼继续躺着。

 

“没准儿我们应该更经常地说说这种贴心话？”Lupin有点僵硬地站起来，顺便拉过爱人，一把搂进怀里。“吃完饭怎么样？”

 

“牲口（Animal）。”Snape埋进他颈窝轻笑着小声咕哝。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/7/7

 


End file.
